1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a strobo built-in camera, and more particularly to an information display device for a strobo built-in single lens reflex camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently in lens shutter cameras, because of their convenient portability, the built-in form of the strobo has found general use.
Due to their tendency, there is a demand for incorporating a strobo in a single lens reflex camera as well as in a lens shutter camera.
However, in a case where the strobo is incorporated in the single lens reflex camera, the finder optical system of the camera and the stroboscopic lamp have to be spaced a substantial distance such that the presentation of the display of stroboscopic information such as electrical energy storage finish information, firing assessment information, etc. considered indispensable for flash photography in the field of view of the finder is complicated and very troublesome.